


Lanterns and strawberry stems

by neptvnethief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this at 1AM lol, One-Shot, Surprises, just cute stuff ig, lantern date, percabeth, percy being cute towards annabeth, piper and annabeths duo is amazing, piper giving annabeth a dress bc why not, post-BoO, pre-toa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptvnethief/pseuds/neptvnethief
Summary: Annabeth knows that Percy has been planning something but she doesn’t know what until she sees two lanterns and her Percy, sitting there waiting for her arrival.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 23





	Lanterns and strawberry stems

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

A couple weeks into the summer, the battle of gaea has ended and annabeth has planned to hang out with piper for the remainder of the day. They sit at the porch of the aphrodite cabin and enjoyed some strawberries they took from the fields a little bit ago when piper chucks the stem of the strawberry for a harpy to swoop down and take.

“So, I have been meaning to ask...” Annabeth said as she picked at the ends of her worn out denim shorts. “If you can lend me a dress for tonight? Percy is planning something, probably a date, and said it was ‘super top secret’” she emphasizes the words ‘top secret’ and it seems to bring a smile on her face. 

“yeah, of course I will!” Piper shoves her playfully then plopped another strawberry in her mouth and throwing the stem once again.

Annabeth swats her hand mid air so the stem didn’t get that far as piper hoped. As if she was wondering how far she could launch them. Piper said a muffled “HEY!” as she swallowed her strawberry.

Annabeth seemed amused my the act “will you stop that! you’re gonna get us in trouble.” 

But piper waved her off and eyed what she was wearing. Annabeth had white converse that looked slightly battered, an old camp t-shirt and some faded blue shorts that she still picked at, Piper noticed she did that a lot when she had nothing else to do with her hands. And once she was done getting a look at her she grabbed her arm and pulled her into the cabin thinking about the right dress to put her in because the things she was wearing at the moment won’t do.

“Im going to find you more than just a dress, Chase.” Piper smirked and pointed to her outfit.

“oh shut up Mclean!” and shoved her to the side as they smiled at the other and laughter filled the air. They couldn’t really believe how close they had gotten but honestly besides percy, piper was her go-to if she needed someone.

The sun is close to setting, the clouds reflecting a hue of light pink streaks against the still blue sky. 

Piper knocks on the door of cabin six, holding a yellow sundress that would go up to the knees and a straight neck line. She thought it would look great on Annabeth, if only she let her hair down then it would be perfect, she thought as the door opens.

“Thanks Pipes, i owe you one!” Annabeth said as she grabbed the dress from Piper.

She waved her off, happy to be of service to her friends little date. “Just tell me how it goes, Chase. Then we’ll see.” And she was about to turn around when she hesitates then comes right back around and holds the door before Annabeth can close it. “Oh I forgot! Annabeth for the love of gods please wear your hair down.” Piper mused half jokingly to her.

Annabeth looked surprised at that but laughed “Yeah, yeah, got it. Bye Piper.”

Percy had told her to just meet at the dock at sunset and by the time she got there the sky had turned into a golden haze with a dark blue sky peaking in the background. 

Annabeth did as Piper said and wore her hair down, letting her curls wash over her shoulders. And the yellow dress fit well around her body, she decided on keeping it after this and thanking Piper for how beautiful it was after.

Walking to the dock, She was surprised to see light coming from that direction. When she got closer and in full view of where the light is coming from, she tried to subside her butterflies from taking over.

There, on the edge of the docks, was percy. Sitting there, facing the direction of the coastline, held a small flower in his hand and next to him were two obviously hand made lanterns. The fire glowed an orange hue to them against the gold lantern paper. He sat with one leg against his chest and one leg sprawled out in front of him. She thought he looked obnoxiously attractive. As if that came easily to him.

She walked closer to him and once on the docks, he finally seemed to notice her presence and slowly got up, watching her every move as if she was utterly devine. His mouth seemed to open and close, stunned and out of words, he managed to mumble a small “hi”. And she seemed to be similarly out of words because the only thing that came out of her mouth was a low “percy... what is-“ she looked at the display he had in front of him and got closer.

“Oh, I- um wanted to do something special after everything has happened because... well i thought we both deserve something. And i thought it would be fun.” He looked down at his at shoes, avoiding her eyes, his hand scratching the back of his head nervously “...and just the two of us” he whispered the last part but just enough for her to hear. Percy’s blushing made her want to kiss him but she didn’t. 

Instead, she went to reach for his hand but just as they tough it feels like actual sparks but he holds hers, drawing circles on her knuckles. It felt warm and comforting to hold his hand. Percy reluctantly lets go to sit back down and makes room for her in front of him. 

They stayed there talking about short, meaningless things until annabeth say something about the still glowing lanterns next to him. 

“So seaweed brain, are we gonna talk about the lanterns or are we just gonna let them burn out?” She wore a smirk on her face the whole time and it drove percy crazy.

He laughed and looked away to the glowing lights. “I made them. It’s what i have been keeping top secret.” Percy’s smile grew as he continued but it was hard with his heart blaring in his ears (but he should really get used to that since his heart always feels like it’s gonna burst when around Annabeth.) “I remembered making them in a class years ago and... I dont know- I just remembered them but i thought it would be nice to make them for you.” Percy didn’t meet her eyes till he was finished and wore a more shy smile across his lips and his sea green eyes now watching her intently. It gave Annabeth a little shiver down her spine and hoped that the burning on her cheeks didn’t show. 

And it didnt help when he seemed to remember something he had earlier and leans closer to Annabeth and reaches for a small daisy next to her. “Here” he held it out for her to take. And when she did all he could say was “If i didn’t say it already... You’er beautiful, wise girl.” 

All she could do was breath out a laugh and shake her head in disbelief. She looked at the distance for a second before looking back at him. She really didn’t know what to say. She knew how caring he was of her. And to see this thoughtfulness shown right now just made her blush even harder. 

Percy picked up both of the lanterns just as it’s getting darker out and hands it over for her to hold.

“They aren’t perfect. I had to ask the-“  
“They are perfect, percy.” She smiled at him and he looked down at his lantern. And somewhere inside her liked the idea of him getting flustered around her. She would catch him like that a few times and it would make her heart come to a stop every time. 

He looked back with a smile “want to launch them now?” 

She laughed “they aren’t rockets Percy!”

“They might as well be” he chuckled and counted to three and let then fly off together into the night.

For a few moments they just watched them lift to the air in sync as if intertwined and never leaving the other. Then Annabeth took her daisy in her hand and came closer to percy. He looked into her grey eyes and she leaned onto his shoulder. Percy instinctively securing his arm around her.

They where both well aware that they had almost ten minutes till the harpies joined their little date so they just sat in silence for a few minutes. That is until she broke the silence with a kiss on his jaw and a small ‘thanks’ until they got up and both quietly deciding to walk to her cabin to part ways for the night. 

By the time they got to her cabin, they can hear harpies screeching in the distance. 

“You really do look beautiful, Annabeth” Percy whispers as he tucks a loose piece of her blond hair behind her ear and cups her face. She slowly leans into his touch and smiles warmly. She comes closer to him, rapping her arms around his neck and Percy instinctively moves his hands gently to her waist, securing her to him. His heart felt like it would rip out of his chest at any moment if she kept staring at him like that. Like he was the only thing keeping her from slipping away. So he held her tight and when their lips met it felt light and pure. Not needy or hungry, just soft. And he couldn’t of had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ahaha<3


End file.
